Restless & Restrained
by Acherona
Summary: Ciel is frustrated, waking up several times a night from wet dreams concerning a certain butler. So when he wakes up naked and tied to his bed, is it just another dream or something more? Gift fic for the wonderful Cocodrillo.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters and I'm not making any money of these writings.

**Warning – **Boy x boy loving. This work contains sex between males and Shouta, if you don't like this then please turn around now!

**AN – **This is a gift fic for Cocodrillo because she's amazing and wonderful. I've never written shouta of any kind before but since this is Kuroshitsuji we're talking about I think it went okay. Anyway…Please enjoy.

**Beta'd** - Unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes.

**Restless & Restrained**

Ciel of Phantomhive sat up ramrod straight in his bed with his heart pounding in his chest trying to regain his breath. Gingerly he lifted the heavy silk comforter and looked beneath the sheets cursing the sticky mess he found there. It had been another of _those_ dreams. He's been having them more and more lately, dreams of his demon, his butler doing things to him…Those elegant gloved hands roaming his body and making him feel and do things that had to be wrong.

With a huff and a deep sigh Ciel threw the covers away from his thin body and got out of bed. He pulled the white nightshirt over his head and used it to wipe up the cooling release on his slender thighs. A quick glance over at the golden clock ticking away on his bedside table showed that it was three am; almost half the night was left before the ruckus of a new day would start.

Not having the energy to look for another nightshirt in the dark room Ciel slid his naked body under the covers of his large four-poster once more and tried to relax. Since it was nighttime and he was alone both eyes of the young lord were uncovered and he gazed lazily at the fabric making up his canopy as he tried to come to terms with what these dreams meant. Physically he knew what it meant to have wet dreams, he was a boy just entering puberty, and of course it was only natural to have them. What annoyed Ciel was that he only had those kinds of dreams about Sebastian, no one else.

The young earl hated feeling this out of control but every time his demon so much as looked at him his body betrayed him. Ciel had no doubt that Sebastian knew how he felt either, if the satisfied smirk the butler wore when he thought no one was looking was anything to go by. Sometimes Ciel wished that Sebastian would just grab him and have his way with him. He knew he could order the butler to touch him but that would feel like a failure. Ciel wanted the demon to want him. To be as crazed with need and want as the boy was.

Lord Phantomhive wondered what people would say if they knew the thoughts and dreams the queens watch dog was having. He knew that he was supposedly a child but he didn't feel like one. He hadn't been a child for years and he could honestly don't even remember what being a child felt like. These thoughts and desires about Sebastian consumed him; they had started to grow stronger that his need for revenge and that fact scared him more than anything. The demon had become a fire in his blood, an itch that he was desperate to scratch no matter the consequences. Ciel wondered if this obsession over his butler came from the fact that the demon already owned his soul, maybe his body was part of the package too.

Huffing again in self disgust of his lack of control Ciel turned around and laid on his stomach, he burrowed his elfish face in the soft downy pillow, pulled the sheets up higher over his naked body and willed sleep to come.

The first thing the young lord noticed as he blinked his sleep heavy eyes open was that he was flat on his back, which was weird since he almost always slept on his side or on his stomach. The second thing he noticed was that a strand of his soft hair was tickling his cheek but when he was to move his hand to brush the hair away he couldn't. This caused a frown to appear on the earl's face and he tried to move his arm a second time but it didn't move this time either. Ciel finally turned his head to the side and saw that his arms were secured with thin leather belts. A brown leather belt was wrapped around each of his wrists and then secured to the bedposts and a second pair of belts was wrapped at his elbows, making sure that he had no movements in his arms. When he looked further down Ciel could see that the sheets had been pulled away from his body and he was lying stark naked in the middle of the bed. His legs had been propped up and spread wide, leaving the boy totally exposed. Leather belts were holding him down both at the knees and at the wrists and the belt buckles shimmered lightly in the early morning light.

"Ah so you're finally awake young Master." A soft husky voice called from the shadows of the room.

Ciel's eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned towards the voice. "What's the meaning of this Sebastian? Stop this nonsense and release me immediately!" He said trying to convey all his power as a lord into the tone of his voice. It was one thing to lose control in the safety of his dreams but being restrained and helpless like this was something that Ciel didn't like at all. Especially since he wasn't sure what the butler wanted with him.

"No." Sebastian said simply and took a step out of the shadows so that his young lord could see him. As usual the butler was dressed impeccably in his black suit complete with bright white gloves and all. He looked down at the struggling and thrashing boy on the bed with a strange glint of hunger in his crimson eyes.

For a moment Ciel ceased his struggling and looked up at his demon with something aching to shock plastered on his features. "What do you mean no?" He shouted, as he resumed his pulling on the belts wrapped around his delicate body. Ciel's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat from the struggle and his chest rose heavily with every breath the boy took calling attention to the rosy nipples residing there. "You're my butler, you have to obey me, now get me out of these!"

Sebastian licked his lips at the tempting picture the sweaty and panting earl made and again shook his head at the young lord's orders.

"No young Master, you're staying right where you are." Sebastian said in a proper tone of voice as he carefully sat down besides the captured boy on the bed. "This is what you want, I've seen the way you've been watching me." A lone white gloved index finger traveled down the boy's torso raising goose-bumps in its wake. "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't cater to my Master's needs? You need this…Want this Master, so why don't you just lay back and relax."

"Have you gone insane?" Ciel bristled as he tried to ignore the effect of Sebastian's smooth voice had on his body. "Release me!"

"I've already told you no." Sebastian said with the beginning of an impatient tone in his voice as he pinched one pink nipple causing the boy to arch of the bed. "Now be quiet or I'll gag you along with the other restraints."

Ciel's mouth snapped shut in the middle of another insult and he watched the demon with wide and weary eyes. This was a side of Sebastian that he usually only saw when the demon was fighting someone and he would lie if he said that he didn't find this forceful and domineering side of his butler exciting.

The butler smirked when he noticed that he was being obeyed and that the boy actually was keeping quiet. The demon had wanted to do this to his Master since the day they signed the contract. Every time he'd seen the boy in those sinful outfits and shorts he was wearing he'd wanted nothing more than to rip the clothing off, bend the boy over the nearest table and fuck him into oblivion but he had bidden his time. He owned this boy's soul. The very thought of that was exhilarating and caused his pants to become a bit tighter. What the earl needed to understand now was that there were more ways than one to devour someone's soul. Besides what fun would this beautiful boy be dead when he could get so much pleasure and amusement out of him when alive? Sebastian fixed crimson eyes on the boy's smooth, pearly white skin and leaned closer.

"I'm going to show you things you never could imagine in your naughty little dreams." He whispered and his smirk grew wider as Ciel flushed bright red. The boy growled throatily but wisely kept his mouth closed.

The demon rubbed the boy's lean stomach and even through the fabric of his gloves he could feel the heat that the young lord radiated, it was as if his whole body was a furnace and Sebastian couldn't wait until he was buried deep inside that heat. He wanted to plunder the body on the bed but he knew that he had to take things slowly. After all he wanted Ciel to enjoy things as the butler awoke his body to the joy and pleasure of the flesh.

Ciel stiffened slightly under Sebastian's touch, it felt so good. He had no idea that the butler's simple rubbing of his stomach could cause his nerve endings to be set on fire, Ciel wanted to lean into the touch but the belts wrapped around his body kept him in place.

Again the earl looked up at Sebastian; he swallowed several times and licked his lips to get rid of the dryness that his nervousness caused. "At least let go of my hands so I can touch you." He pleaded softly.

Sebastian's breath hitched at the lord's display of wantonness and he almost reached for the belts around Ciel's wrists before he caught himself.

"No," He told the earl again. Watching in amusement as Ciel's brow furrowed again and he opened those soft, silky lips to complain. The butler couldn't let his Master gain the upper hand so early in the game after all. Sebastian raised the pale finger that had traveled across Ciel's skin to the boy's mouth and ran across his plump bottom lip. "Just let me take control, young Master, I promise you you'll like it." The demon said wickedly and groaned as he pushed the gloved finger inside his Master's little mouth and felt Ciel's tongue against the pad of his finger. He wanted to but something else inside that sweet mouth and he didn't know how long he could restrain himself from just claiming the boy.

Sebastian looked at the boy on the bed again and he knew that he had to touch him. He lightly ran his fingers down the other's ribs, tickling the skin and making it prickle. Then those long talented fingers traveled back up the boy's body to pinch and tweak hardening pink nipples. The sight of those erect nubs was too much and Sebastian had to lean down and taste the treats that were offered to him. He ran his tongue around the hardened nub before taking a taut nipple inside his mouth suckling it gently. The taste of his Master exploded in his mouth causing the demon to groan low in his throat and suckle harder.

Ciel gasped and struggled frantically for air as he felt Sebastian's mount around his nipple. The boy's pupils had dilated and his whole world was concentrated on Sebastian and the things he made the earl feel. His penis had become achingly hard at Sebastian's first touched and now it bobbed and pulsated between slender pale thighs. Then those glorious hands disappeared from his chest and Ciel was about to whine in protest when he felt them caressing the spot where thigh met torso, the thumbs moving in circles inwards towards his leaking erection. Ciel tossed his head from side to side on the soft pillow and caught his lower lip between sharp white teeth as he waited for his demon to touch him where he wanted it most.

Suddenly all of Sebastian's movements stilled and Ciel cracked one glazed over eye open to look at his butler questionly. He tried to arch up into the older man's touch but the belts and Sebastian's strong hands held him grounded.

"Tell me what you want." Sebastian implored.

Ciel mewled and tried to arch upwards again.

"That's not enough young Master; I need you to tell me."

"Touch me! Touch me all over, suck me and fuck me!" Ciel burst out and blushed an ever deeper red at the words that spilled from his swollen lips. He knew he was acting wanton and unbecoming for a lord but he didn't care, all Ciel wanted was for Sebastian to devour him, body and soul.

The demon's eyes flashed at Ciel's words and he started to caress the soft inside of the lord's thighs once again before he moved his gloved hand and placed it on the boy's weeping hard on.

The butler was enjoying the little shivers Ciel made at the feel of his touch on his young cock. To have the young lord spread out and vulnerable, pleading for his touch ultimate high, usually the demon catered to the earl's every whim, no matter how ridiculous the claim would be but right now he was in charge, he had the power. Sebastian bent over the trapped boy and licked a line over Ciel's sweaty neck before biting down hard. He wanted to mark to boy, to show the whole world who he belonged to. The tangy taste of Ciel's blood where Sebastian had broken the skin was heady and addictive, the butler lapped at the wound soothingly while savoring the taste.

Sebastian reveled in the breathless pants and moans that spilled from Ciel's lips as he explored the lord's crotch. The butler loved the smooth feeling, particularly when it came to the small softer than velvet balls. They fit so well in his hand, just the right size to roll around in his palm, to squeeze gently.

The earl made a strangled noise in his throat and his eyes all but rolled back into his head. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life and now he never wanted the sensations to stop. "More…Please…I n-need more!" He gasped as he writhed under Sebastian's touch.

The demon chuckled and it sent vibrations down Ciel's neck.

"Oh I'll give you more young Master." He said huskily as he moved his body downwards, sliding it against Ciel's as he went. He glanced up at Ciel's flushed face cheekily before taking the other's erection into his warm, wet mouth. The earl of Phantomhive cried out loudly and then hurriedly bit down on his abused lower lip again in an attempt to stifle his cries. Sebastian was sliding his tongue up and down, teasing the vein on the underside of the erection as he slowly worked taking more and more into his mouth. Saliva dribbled out from the corner of the butler's mouth and down on Ciel's balls as the demon swallowed him all the way down his throat.

Ciel's thighs were shivering and shaking under the demon's assault and although the lord was embarrassed by the way his needy body reacted he was powerless to stop it and could only ride on the waves of pleasure that Sebastian wrecked on his body. He lifted his head up from the pillow and glanced down but all he could see was a mop of shiny hair, ink black as the deepest night.

The earl jerked against his bonds as he felt a hand slide over his left butt cheek and his breath caught as pale fingers finally divested of the gloves briefly stroked over his puckered entrance.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he felt the boy's shivering body beneath him and heard his mewls. He pulled back his mouth until he held just the purplish red tip of Ciel's erection between his lips and he suckled said top greedily. His Master was trying to control himself and the way his body was reacting and he was failing miserably, his moans growing louder and his young body flailing on the mattress. The sight was enough to drive a saint wild and Sebastian was certainly no saint. He needed more and he needed it now!

The demon ran his hand down Ciel's bottom and then slid between the cheeks with a finger, probing at the hidden bud there. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and showed off slightly pointed teeth as his young lover abandoned all pretenses of trying to compose and control himself. Sebastian loved seeing his Master as this wanton creature just begging for his touch. Ciel clenched his hands until his knuckles grew white at the feeling of Sebastian touching him in that forbidden place. When he felt the finger ghost over his puckered flesh again before dipping into the opening shallowly he let out a hoarse shout.

The demon butler tightened his lips around Ciel's shaft as he moved his mouth up and down, the pulsating erection. The lord's hips bucked as much as they could in their restraints and Sebastian could feel the boy's shaking getting worse.

Sebastian released the cock in his mouth with a wet pop and watched as Ciel's angry red cock bounced up towards a pale stomach where it leaked drops of shiny precum on the pearly white and smooth skin. The demon leaned further down and took Ciel's tiny balls in his mouth, running his tongue over the smooth hairless sac.

"Arrggghhhh Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he arched his back to the point of pain.

"Does it feel good Master? Do you want more?" Sebastian's eyes were glowing a deep red by now, as if the want and desire he felt inside needed to be shown to the world.

Ciel only nodded in reply as his body convulsed under the butler's touch.

Sebastian sucked his own fingers into his mouth making them nice and wet before he placed them at Ciel's puckered entrance, he was a little annoyed that he had forgotten the lube in his planning but he'd be damned if he interrupted things by going to get it. He was so hard he was hurting now and he needed to be inside this boy that he owned very soon or he would go crazy.

The demon slowly pushed the first finger past the tight ring of muscle and groaned as Ciel's hot tight ass swallowed the finger right up. The boy tensed at the intrusion and Sebastian leaned down and pressed a soothing kiss against the boy's soft lips as he continued to wriggle his finger inside the tight heat. When he deemed it safe and the young earl had relaxed a bit he added another finger and started to scissor them lightly to get Ciel ready for his cock. The boy was so tight but Sebastian knew that there was nothing on this earth that would keep him from fucking Ciel. They both wanted it; they were bonded together by something that other people couldn't possibly understand.

When Sebastian's fingers brushed against the boy's prostate and Ciel screamed towards the ceiling he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out of Ciel's ass with a wet sound and ripped open the fly of his trousers. Sebastian didn't bother to get undressed; he just fished out his engorged cock from its fabric prison and placed himself between Ciel's small thighs.

Ciel groaned and tensed when Sebastian penetrated him, the demon was so big and it felt as he was being split in half by his butler's erection. The fabric of Sebastian's suit scratched against Ciel's sensitive and smooth skin and it helped him get his mind of the pain he felt as Sebastian pushed into him until he was balls deep.

Once the demon was all the way in he stilled his movements and leaned down to kiss away the tears that spilled from Ciel's eyes. His hands massaged the boy's sides urging him to relax. Ciel felt so good inside, the tight grip he had around Sebastian's cock made the older man want to lose control and fuck him through the bed but he didn't want to hurt his Master.

After a few minutes of holding completely still Ciel carefully bucked up against Sebastian in a sign that he could move. With a groan the demon pulled out until only his head was left in Ciel's ass before slamming back inside. The pace of his thrusts was brutal and wild and the only thing that kept Ciel from sliding across the bed as Sebastian fucked him was the fact that he was tied down.

Ciel couldn't hold back his screams as his prostate was assaulted by the blunt head of Sebastian's shaft with every thrust, his body was on fire and he chased the release he knew was coming.

"Deeper! C-come on…F-fuck me harder!" He shouted as he grinded against the man who was fucking him.

Ciel's tight heat and the way the boy's muscles gripped his cock as he moved in and out of him was too much for the demon and he knew he was about to come. He wrapped his long fingers around the boy's erection and jerked it in time with his frantic thrusts. It only took a couple of jerks before Ciel came with a loud keening cry, splattering Sebastian's fist with his release.

Feeling Ciel's entrance tightening and spasm around his cock sent Sebastian over the edge too and with one last strong push he buried himself as deep as he could go inside the young body beneath him and coated Ciel's insides with ribbons of white hot come.

"FOREVER MINE!" Sebastian shouted as he slumped over the boy trying to regain his breath.

After a few minutes of collecting himself, Sebastian reluctantly withdrew his spent cock from Ciel's insides and tucked it back into his pants. He got up from the bed and unbuckled all the belts and pulled them away from the slender body still lying in a daze on the bed.

Ciel turned on his side when he was free and massaged the sore muscles in his arms. He watched lazily as the butler went around the room, getting it ready for the day as if nothing had happened. The boy stretched and curled on the mattress like a satisfied cat, he hadn't felt this good in a very long time. All the tension had just drained from his body.

"Sebastian." He called in his lordly voice. "Fetch me my breakfast, I feel like eating in bed today. I want jasmine tea and scones with strawberry jam. Oh and cancel the meeting with lord Dunchester regarding the toy factory in Essex, I don't feel like meeting him today."

Sebastian briefly met Ciel's triumphant eyes before he bowed down before the boy and moved to leave the room.

"As you wish my lord."

**The End**


End file.
